¿Lo Puedes ver? está inspirado en mi Guión y adaptado a Clexa
by AnaRamos474
Summary: ¿Lo puedes ver? se refiere a los sentimientos que a veces llegan a ser tan intensos y palpables que uno se pregunta si son visibles a los demás. Una mirada, un gesto, una no palabra, una acción que puede marcar la diferencia y dejarte en completa evidencia cuando lo que más deseas en el mundo es no ser descubierta... Clexa Clarke y Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1 Motivaciones...

No sé porqué pero hoy fue el día en que me animé a escribir, la verdad me gusta mucho leer pero mi talento no está en escribir aunque debería por ser parte de mi oficio ja, ja, ja, pero la inspiración no se apodera de mi últimamente o solo me deja pequeñas líneas de satisfacción que incluso otro día cambio...bueno me tiré al agua como se dice, no sé si lo que escriba tenga una coherencia total y termine convirtiéndose en algo digno de leer pero será una válvula de escape experimental para mi, inspirada en mi propio guión que aún no he terminado de escribir y adaptado a las chicas más adorables, sexys e inspiradoras como han sido Lexa y Clarke para muchas...

Quienes deban por alguna razón tener que esconder un sentimiento por alguien más quizás lleguen a entender :) saludos xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

"Y todo comenzó"...

L (Lexa) ELLA

Hace unos meses decidí cambiar de rumbo, me vine de mi ciudad natal a la Capital en busca de poder mejorar mis sueños, ansias y deseos profesionales, es la ventaja de estar sola, solo tomas tus huesos, lo poco material que desees conservar y bueno el coraje de comenzar otra vez... Estoy segura que pocos me extrañaran, nunca he sido de grandes amigos, nunca se han quedado mucho tiempo en mi vida y a los más importantes los veo muy poco, tenemos más contacto por redes sociales, así que es lo mismo la distancia en el fondo. Tengo una familia muy pequeña en la cual cada uno está sumergido en sus propios dramas, mi padre ya se fue de este mundo hace varios años y esa ha sido la pena más grande que me ha tocado vivir hasta ahora con 30 años. Mi madre se fue a vivir con mi hermana y su familia y la verdad nuestra relación funciona mejor por teléfono que cuando vivíamos juntas. La muerte de mi padre provocó que ella vendiera la casa y yo tomara las riendas e irme a vivir sola, pero hace un año me quedé cesante, trabajé por 7 años en un canal de televisión local, el cual pagaba muy mal pero era lo más cercano al trabajo que quería realizar en mi ciudad y relacionado con mi profesión. Tomé lo que me quedaban de mis ahorros y me vine.

Por suerte logré encontrar dentro de un barrio tranquilo un departamento pequeño en un condominio de varios torres que estoy segura de poder seguir pagando por un tiempo hasta que logre hacer dinero en algo.

No he tenido relaciones sentimentales importantes en mi vida, tampoco grandes experiencias sexuales, si bien un par de chicos, desde la adolescencia noté también mi atracción a ciertas chicas durante mi vida, pero nunca he tenido nada con ninguna, se podría decir que soy una bisexual interior ja, ja, ja, tampoco he hablado esto con nadie nunca y a veces hace que me sienta tan rara y fuera de lugar como casi siempre en mi vida... ¿ Te ha pasado que sientes que nunca encajas en un grupo de gente? ya sean amigos, conocidos, familia, trabajo, ese es mi caso. Siempre me he sentido el bicho raro, a pesar que físicamente estoy dentro de los estándares por lo que siempre me han comentado, pero no sé, nunca me he sacado suficiente partido y un día hace unos años me agoté de querer siempre hacer cosas que no me resultan, de ser tan soñadora, de querer alcanzar sueños, a veces sueños muy ridículos que en mi cabeza se hacen realidad y la ansiedad que siempre ha sido mi enemiga me ganó...

Ya no tengo el peso ideal que siempre tuve, debo estar en diez kilos más... no sé, me dicen "no te ves mal", pero yo no me siento cómoda... una de mis metas en esta nueva vida que estoy comenzando es llegar a estar como antes... ya comencé por controlar mi alimentación, lo que me da temor es cuando me ataca la ansiedad, es como cuando un drogadicto no tiene su alivio... me imagino que es así, ya que me siento desesperada por atacar algo y llevarlo a mi estómago hasta quedar saciada... después el arrepentimiento no me deja en paz.

Y todo comenzó hace como 2 meses... en el ascensor de la torre donde vivo... se detuvo en el piso 5 y entro un ángel...

Ahh no sé qué fue, pero ella entró y yo me quedé como en shock interno, ella me miró y me sonrió con la mirada, yo creo que la miré con miedo o muy seria, porque no volvió a verme. Lo que ella no sabe es que me dejó sin aire, sin neuronas, sin reacción.

¿Qué era eso?... no lo sé... nunca me pasó antes. Era su aura, su energía...no la pude mirar mucho por que quedó de espalda a mí pero supe en ese momento que nada sería igual y que yo debería aprender mejor a disimular, que las idas y vueltas en ascensor serían una espera a que ella se volviera a topar en mi viaje. Sentí que esa mujer sería muy especial y el miedo se apodero de mí.

Continuará...

(Bueno hasta aquí vamos ojala se entienda algo del sentimiento interno que deseo transmitir, nos estamos leyendo :) saludos xoxo)


	3. Chapter 3

Piso 5... 3 y 1.

L (Lexa) ELLA

Para suerte mía el ascensor paró en el piso 3 y entró una señora por lo que LA CHICA ÁNGEL tuvo que acomodarse y quedó frente a mí en la otra esquina... nunca se me había hecho tan lento el paso en el ascensor del piso 5 al 1... Al fin la pude mirar, pude reaccionar y tratar de disimular mi interés.

Dios era realmente un Ángel... hermosa para mí, la más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto y mi mente imaginando, -ella sería una verdadera musa... mi musa-.

Al haber estudiado una carrera relacionada con el cine tengo la posibilidad de escribir guiones y ella sería la musa de mi próxima historia y hasta de los sueños inventados creo yo...

Está ahí parada a un metro de mí y yo tratando de mirarla, observarla, verla… Ella estaba ida, pensando en que sabe qué, con un gesto de estar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Yo... yo hubiera querido haber llamado su atención, haber sido motivo de interés en ella pero no…

Es hermosa...Tiene un lunar arriba de su labio, Dios ese lugar me ha dejado hipnotizada y no puedo apartar la vista de él...

Dios que ganas... Ha despertado en mí algo que dormía, un deseo que nunca antes he sentido, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas han tomada vida y se están comunicando entre sí...

Mi corazón palpita tan rápido que hasta me duele el pecho. Se acaba de detener el ascensor, llega al piso 1 y con el movimiento de este yo vuelvo a la tierra, la puerta se abre, sale primero la señora, yo me quedo esperando a que LA CHICA ÁNGEL salga... me mira fugazmente y con sus ojos me vuelve a sonreír y yo soy capaz de reaccionar esta vez y le devuelvo el gesto, sale y avanza a la salida del edificio, yo salgo y me quedo parada fuera del ascensor, mis pies no responden.

Por alguna extraña razón todos los dioses del universo me han hecho el favor de conceder mi deseo y ella antes de salir a la calle mira hacia atrás... me ve... me está mirando, se devuelve y sale... Dios, ese mínimo gesto ha tenido un efecto en mí, creo que el día ha cambiado y de estar en el letargo una inyección de adrenalina ha entrado en mi organismo, quiero reír, saltar, correr… no sé qué signifique pero me siento muy bien.

He comenzado a escribir un borrador de guión en donde ella es mi inspiración, así que estoy registrando lo sucedido hace aproximadamente 2 meses cuando la vi por primera vez, no quiero dejar de transmitir al papel todo en detalle de lo que esos escasos minutos significaron para mi.

¿Les ha pasado algo parecido alguna vez? a mí no...

Tenía el pelo color oro, ojos intensos... azules, era un mar en el cual yo quería sumergirme, es un verdadero ángel, debe ser un poco más baja que yo... me fijé que llevaba un bolso de esos que usaban los arquitectos o los diseñadores, supongo que algo de eso debe ser.

Mi curiosidad es tanta que sería capaz de inventarle una vida propia si no soy capaz de averiguar más sobre ella...

¿Cuál será su nombre? se ve más joven. Trato y trato de recordar más cosas pero no lo logro.

Solo espero volver a verla pronto, que sea inquilina de este edificio, que vivamos cerca, mientras tanto seguiré apostando por la ficción a ver como funciona mi perfil de ella y cual será la realidad.

He tenido una variedad de sueños inventados con ella, abro los ojos y ahí está, los cierro y es lo mismo. Nunca una persona me había despertado tanto interés… ¿Qué será?

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Ella...

 **C (Clarke)** LA CHICA ÁNGEL

 **2 meses atrás...**

Hacía mi recorrido habitual… EL QUE HAGO LOS VIERNES ENTRE 9 DE LA MAÑANA Y 6 DE LA TARDE, desde hace 6 meses que vivo en este edificio, pero algo diferente pasó ese día y no sé realmente porque era diferente y, sobretodo, con una chica, bueno una mujer, no sé si fue su energía, su presencia o qué… pero ella tenía algo… ¿Qué será?

Aún no logro entender, ni descifrar... y eso es muy raro en mí ya que siempre he sentido atracción por los chicos, varones de hecho. Vivo con mi novio, nos vinimos a vivir juntos a este edifico cuando decidimos convivir.

Realmente no se si fue atracción sexual o de otro tipo... no lo sé y sigue dando vueltas a veces en mi cabeza ELLA, pero no lo sé y es algo que me saca de mis casillas a veces el no saber por qué.

Entré al ascensor de mi piso y allí estaba ELLA, algo había en ELLA que me hizo desviar la vista y dedicarle un gesto amable. Bueno podría decir que soy siempre amable con todos, pero eso fue distinto porque lo sentí en el estómago.

Ella iba en otra dirección porque no le tomó mucha atención a mi gesto. Con un cambio de posición en el ascensor quedamos a una corta distancia y de frente, yo iba sumergida en el proyecto que debía entregar, de eso dependía el que siguiera con un proyecto nuevo de trabajo hasta fines de año.

Igual pude notar que era hermosa y me dolía el estómago cuando la veía porque me transmitía pureza, su belleza era transparente hasta angelical diría, sin nada de maquillaje y bella… muy bella... unos ojos hermosos verdosos muy llamativos, esa mirada triste me afectó mucho, era algo más alta que yo, un pelo largo castaño pero lo mantenía tomado por un moño como despreocupado.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir del ascensor ELLA me devolvió el gesto, no sé por qué pero me nació el volver a hacerlo como despedida... Fue maravilloso el notar como esa mirada de tristeza cambiaba cuando me sonrió con los ojos, _ELLA me afectó y no sé por qué_, camino a la puerta de salida y me giro a verla…

Ella despertó en mí curiosidad por saber quién era y por qué tenía esa mirada tan profundamente triste... Es raro lo que me pasó con ELLA, porque viene a mi cabeza a ratos, tuve que ponerme a dibujarla para no olvidar ese hermoso rostro y especialmente esa mirada que tanto me ha atrapado, siento incertidumbre de saber quién es… no sé por qué pero ELLA tiene algo especial que despertó una curiosidad que nunca antes nadie me produjo... Como he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones algo "despertó" en mí.

Bueno veremos qué pasa ya que no la he vuelto a ver desde aquel día. Quizás solo estaba de visita en algún departamento y no la volveré a ver más.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

LA CHICA ÁNGEL y ELLA...

Habían pasado 2 meses y quince días desde la primera vez que la chica Ángel y Ella, se habían visto por primera vez en el ascensor y eso que ninguna de las dos "sabe lo que es" había ocurrido entre ellas. No se habían vuelto a topar en el ascensor, ninguna de las dos sabía en qué lugar de la torre de departamentos vivía la otra, solo especulaban el piso a pesar que ambas pensaron que ese encuentro, extraño para cada una había sido una remota casualidad que ya no sucedería de nuevo, a pesar de auto convencerse que ya no habría otra vez tanto ella como la chica Ángel seguían estando en la mente de la otra y ninguna sabía el porqué de tanta insistencia.

L ( Lexa)- ELLA

Han pasado ya casi tres meses desde que cambié mi alimentación, mejoré mi calidad de comidas, ahora ya se diferenciar proteínas y de carbohidratos, es un gran avance, ya puedo balancear mejor la cantidad que debo comer y cuando me ataca la ansiedad trato de ocupar la mente primero a la hora de buscar algo dulce para comer...

Por alguna razón la chica Ángel me sirvió de motivación para tomarme más en serio lo de volver a ser la de antes en mi físico, a pesar de que nunca la he vuelto a ver por ahí.

Anoche me quedé pensando en que ahora debería volver a tratar de retomar mi estado físico, ya que fui muy deportista en mi etapa estudiantil y al salir de la universidad dejé de hacer todo tipo de deportes.

Esta mañana diría yo... antes de despertarme estaba soñando con LA CHICA ÁNGEL y por primera vez le puse rostro a mi auto satisfacción, como yo le llamo, matutina. Llevo año y medio sin estar con alguien, solo a base de mi mismo auto placer concedido y la verdad no extraño el sexo, para mí nunca ha sido de vital importancia o será porque nunca he estado con alguien que me haya dado placer de verdad... Los mejores orgasmos me los he dado yo misma.

Es sábado, esta semana entregué varios currículos para posibles trabajos, lo bueno es que vivo cerca de una avenida bien concurrida donde hay tres posibles trabajos,- a ver como me va-, quedaron en darme respuesta el lunes.

Después de esa ducha para limpiarme de mi misma y todo rastro de humedades, un desayuno con huevos y me animo por primera vez a explorar la plaza cercana donde hay máquinas de ejercicios, siempre me he sentido ridícula de ir allí sola y ser comidilla de la gente que pasa y se ríe de los otros, pero esta vez me haré la valiente y veré cómo me resulta.

C (Clarke)- LA CHICA ÁNGEL

Como casi todos los sábados, libre de trabajo, me doy tiempo para salir a ejercitar y relajar con mi amiga y vecina Rav. Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a la plaza que hay al lado de este, Rav me contaba de su bebe de año y medio y las locuras de niño travieso que estaba haciendo estos días. Rav era madre soltera ya que el padre de su hijo Finn es un tiro al aire y no se tomaba en serio la paternidad.

A medio día hay un grupo que se junta a practicar yoga y cada vez que podemos vamos, es un grupo de vecinos que se coordinaron para dedicar un día de relajo y ejercicio y Octavia, nuestra instructora también es vecina del edificio.

Llegamos y esperamos un rato a que terminaran de aparecer los demás, Octavia estaba conversando con algunos del grupo, nos acercamos a saludarla, me fijo que atrás de ella está ELLA...

Wuau allí estaba parada en una máquina de ejercicio conversando con un hombre que estaba en la máquina contigua, no sé que tenía pero estaba más bella de lo que la recordaba, tampoco sé por qué pero mi corazón se aceleró, como si se alegrara de que ELLA estuviera allí.

ELLA solo miraba en dirección a ese hombre y de frente para retomar el ejercicio, ¿quién será él?, ¿acaso es su novio?... Octavia nos avisa que vamos a empezar y nos ponemos en posiciones. Rav me pregunta quien es, parece que notó que yo me la quedé mirando... No sé le respondo y la ella mira algo extrañada antes de comenzar la sesión.

Cierro los ojos como nos pide la instructora pero nada de concentrarme, _no puedo_, relajarme tampoco, estoy tensa e inquieta por ELLA... Quiero saber qué hace pero no puedo, tengo que mantener los ojos cerrados, algo de 15 minutos nos tomó el volver a abrirlos para terminar la relajación pero mi decepción es grande al buscarla y ver que ya no está.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6 UN FUGAZ ENCUENTRO...

L (Lexa) ELLA

Por suerte en la máquina de ejercicios el hombre que se puso a mi lado en la otra elíptica me habló y contó que vivía en el mismo edificio que yo, que me había visto un par de veces, su compañía me sirvió para no sentirme sola y tan avergonzada, la verdad es que soy demasiado tímida.

El cuerpo no me dio para más de 30 minutos y ya estaba cansada así que me despedí amablemente de mi vecino el cual se notaba que tenía ganas de que lo invitara a mi departamento.

Me fui caminando a la avenida cercana donde hay un supermercado, necesitaba comprar para cocinar. Fue corta mi salida al súper ya que necesitaba urgentemente bañarme, me sentía muy incómoda con la transpiración ya seca.

Iba entrando en el edificio cuando sentí un "shock" en todo mi cuerpo... ahí estaba, era LA CHICA ÁNGEL, estaba conversando en recepción con el hombre encargado y una chica que estaba junto a ella, una trigueña guapa.

Me quedé quieta sin poder reaccionar, mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas ardían, LA CHICA ÁNGEL estaba de lado y no veía hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Comencé a trabajar internamente en mi autocontrol tratando de mantener mi respiración para que el corazón no se me saliera por la boca hasta que por fin pude reaccionar y continuar el paso... Al pasar por su lado traté, juro por Dios que intenté pasar lo más desapercibida posible... _No sé por qué razón yo me había convencido en ese momento que la chica Ángel me pudiera notar_. Algo pasó conmigo, lo que para cualquiera era lo más corriente del mundo, yo sentía que me jugaba la vida en ese instante.

Segundos... fueron segundos, los que camino por su lado y no puedo reprimir el mirarla, el milagro vuelve a ocurrir y la chica Ángel nota mi presencia, se gira y me ve... si me ve, deja de conversar, se queda mirándome...

Yo la veo y esta vez me nace un sonrisa que ella devuelve,_ que hermosura de sonrisa, que belleza de mujer... definitivamente es un ángel_.

Bajo la vista y sigo mi camino al ascensor y juro por Dios que ese fugaz encuentro me ha dado vida y energía suficiente para que mi alegría dure toda la semana.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7 Ganas de Averiguarlo

C ( Clarke) LA CHICA ÁNGEL

Llegamos al departamento de Rav y la verdad mi corazón seguía desbocado por ese fugaz encuentro con ELLA y lo extraño es que sigo sin entender por qué ELLA me produce todo esto que me pasa cuando la veo o pienso en ELLA. _es todo muy extraño para mi, es como una sensación nueva_.

Entré al baño de mi amiga a mojarme la cara y poder normalizar mi acelerado pulso aún, pero ELLA seguía apareciendo en mi mente, miraba fijo el espejo del baño en donde mi cara se fundía con su bello rostro. - ¿Por qué me inquieta tanto su presencia?_ Es algo que no puedo entender y no sé como descubrirlo-.

Rav como que notó algo extraño en mí cuando me encontré con ELLA pero por suerte no me lo comentó, porque la verdad, no sé que le hubiera dicho _si ni yo misma lo sé_.

Mi novio Bell tiene un trabajo diferente, por lo que tiene que viajar bastante, esta semana le tocaron 5 días fuera y me he quedado con Rav estos días, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella y su bebé Aden, me encantan los niños pero en especial a él lo adoro, además seré su madrina. Rav no se lleva con mi novio, ellos no se agradan así que nada de que él sea el padrino.

Con Rav, Raven es su nombre pero siempre le he dicho Rav, somos amigas desde el colegio, hace 20 años que nos conocemos y no tengo recuerdo en mi vida donde ella no esté.

El padre del pequeño, Finn, vive también en este edificio nunca viene a visitarlo, mas bien aparece por acá cuando desea que su madre le de algunos "añuñucos" a él, pero por fin mi amiga tomó conciencia que ya debería parar esas tonteras con él, el tipo nunca ha querido nada serio y en nada serio estaban cuando Rav se quedó embarazada.

Gracias a mi amiga llegué a este edificio, ella me avisó del arriendo del departamento que alquilamos Bell y yo. Antes vivía con mi madre Abby, desde que mi padre murió la ha pasado muy mal, por suerte ahora ya retomó su vida y se ha refugiado más que nada en el trabajo, es una mujer joven, a mí me tuvo a los 20 años por lo que aún le queda mucho por disfrutar.

La relación con Bell ha funcionado, llevamos 3 años de los cuales 6 meses hemos estado viviendo juntos... ha funcionado principalmente porque él respeta mis espacios, no soy de demostrar mucho el afecto y él eso lo ha entendido, así como no nos vemos tan seguido debido a su trabajo. Para mí ha sido cómodo mantener esta relación además el sexo es muy bueno con él.

Ya de vuelta en el comedor con Rav y Aden nos disponemos a almorzar, no sé por qué razón pero casi me atraganto con la pasta cuando Rav me pregunta que ha sido lo de abajo, lo dice por mi relámpago y fugaz encuentro-saludo-sonrisa con ELLA.

¿Quién es? me pregunta. Yo le respondo que no sé, que me la he encontrado en el ascensor antes.

Me mira extrañada y me dice que es raro en mí, ya que yo nunca expreso mucho a lo que yo le respondo que siempre he sido cordial con los vecinos.

Rav : ¡Pero si a ésta ni la conoces!... bueno será, dice y hace un gesto de restarle importancia.

Rav: Debe ser nueva, nunca la había visto... es guapa.

A lo mejor, le digo yo, y sí es guapa le confirmo.

El pequeño Aden sentado en su silla se pone a jugar con un limón y comienza a hacer unos gestos cómicos por el ácido y nos reímos a carcajadas junto con él.

En mi mente sigue ELLA metida, tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas ganas de saber qué hace y porqué esos ojos dejaron de verse tristes mientras me sonreía hace un momento, ELLA es todo un misterio para mí, ELLA ha llamado demasiado mi atención.

Diariamente uno se atraviesa en el ascensor y en el edificio con tantas personas y, realmente, no sé por qué ELLA es diferente para mí… cada vez me dan más ganas de averiguarlo.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8 Raven, mi ángel de la guarda...

L (Lexa) ELLA

Ya era lunes, al final solo me llamaron para una entrevista de trabajo así que estoy saliendo de ella, creo que me fue bien, ahora iré a una productora audiovisual cercana a dejar un currículo. _ ¿Saben? no he dejado de sonreír desde que la vi fugazmente hace 2 días,_sí_, el ánimo me facilitó la entrevista de trabajo ya que en otras circunstancias hubiera estado hecha un manojo de nervios.

Ya de vuelta en mi edificio me dirijo a esperar el ascensor, corriendo a mi lado para alcanzarlo llega la trigueña que estaba con LA CHICA ÁNGEL el sábado, está con las manos ocupadísimas en bolsas. La veo, le sonrío muy relajada _No sé por qué_, ella hace lo mismo y la dejo que pase primero. ¿A qué piso? le pregunto amablemente para marcarlo en el ascensor, ella responde que al 8 y lo marco.

Raven: Gracias… estaba corta de víveres y los pañales de mi niño ya se iban a acabar. _ lo dice algo agitada_

Lexa: No hay de qué lo hago con mucho gusto. _ le digo sonriendo_ es muy agradable la chica_.

Repentinamente una de las bolsas con fruta se rompe y algunas frutas salen por el ascensor repartidas.

No te preocupes le digo, yo lo hago y comienzo a recoger la fruta suelta por ahí y la mantengo en mis brazos.

Raven: Muchas gracias.

Lexa: La calidad de las bolsas ya no son las mismas.

Raven: Si, es verdad, esto me ha pasado varias veces y en ocasiones con el niño en brazos_ pone gesto de afligida_

Lexa: Eso debe ser muy incómodo... ¿Cuántos años tiene tu niño?

Raven: 1 año y medio, es un sol- Lo dice orgullosa y feliz_.

Lexa: Que bien, me encantan las niños. _le digo sonriendo_.

El ascensor para y llegamos a su piso. Te acompaño le digo.

Raven: No te preocupes yo puedo... tú vas al 10.

Lexa: No es molestia, no estoy apurada.

Espero que ella salga y detrás voy con mi mochila-cartera en la espalda y su fruta en mis brazos.

Raven: Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

Me dice mientras camina por el pasillo delante de mí.

Lexa: No hay de qué, además soy nueva en el edificio y no conozco a nadie, me sirve para socializar. _Le digo con una tímida risita._

Nos detenemos, ya hemos llegado a su departamento, la chica deja las bolsas en el piso y saca de su bolso las llaves.

Lexa: Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Raven: Con tanto ajetreo se me olvido presentarme. _ Pasa me dice_ Soy Raven o Rav como quieras decirme.

Lexa: Yo soy Lexa _Le digo_

¿Y dónde dejo esto?, le pregunto por la fruta.

Raven: Disculpa, en la mesa yo después la ordeno. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Lexa: Agua, gracias.

Raven camina hacia la cocina mientras me dice.

Raven: Hoy tuve día libre porque tenía que hacer unos trámites, después debo ir por Aden a la sala cuna. _ Siéntate me dice, apuntando el living_.

Lexa: Gracias _mientras me siento_ ¿Tu hijo se llama Aden?, que bello nombre.

Raven: ¿Te gusta?, a mi me encanta, fue idea de Clarke.

Lexa: ¿Clarke?_Le pregunto_ algo intrigada, porque lo dice como si yo conociera a la persona de quien me habla.

Raven: Sí! Clarke, la rubia con la que estaba el sábado abajo- me mira confundida_. Pensé que se conocían... se miraron, como si se conocieran _me dice riendo_.

Yo estoy de piedra por al fin saber el nombre de LA CHICA ÁNGEL y por el comentario de Raven._ No sé lo que signifique ese comentario_.

Lexa: ehhh no la conozco la verdad, solo le he visto en el ascensor.

Raven: Ahhh... _lo dice como restándole importancia_ Bueno Clarke, quien es mi mejor amiga, le puso ese nombre y a mi me encantó cuando me lo propuso, a ella le gusta buscar los significados de los nombres y esas cosas. -Sonríe_.

Lexa: Mira que bien, me encanta el nombre.- Le sonrío-.

Raven mira su reloj. -Ya debo irme- le digo y me levanto del sillón. Me dice que debe ir a buscar a su hijo.

Me dirijo a la puerta y ella me pregunta donde vivo, le respondo que en el 1002 del piso 10.

Raven: Bien- me dice- para invitarte cuando estemos aquí y hagamos algo, así podemos conocernos más y tengas amigas en el edificio._ me dice sonriendo_.

Esta chica es mi ángel de la guarda - pienso-.

Lexa: Me encantaría, muchas gracias, además me muero por conocer a tu bebé._Le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa según yo_.

Raven: Sería genial, el resto de la semana estaré ocupada con mucho trabajo, pero de seguro llegando el fin de semana algo hacemos._ Me dice muy relajada_

Lexa: Bueno en eso quedamos, un placer y que estés muy bien.-le digo sonriendo tímidamente-.

Raven: El gusto ha sido mío, ¡si me has caído del cielo!. Que estés muy bien.

Yo me despido con un amable gesto con la mano y una sonrisa.

Raven: Chao._ me dice mientras cierra la puerta_.

Camino por el pasillo hacia el ascensor y voy con una sonrisa enorme… -Si alguien me viera en este momento sonriendo sola por el pasillo pensaría que soy retrasada mental.- Y lo único que puedo decir es…

"Clarke"... que hermoso nombre... Y un suspiro sale de mí.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 9 Clarke... Lexa...

L (Lexa) ELLA

Hace 2 días que pasó lo del ascensor con Raven y fue además el bendito día que supe el nombre de LA CHICA ÁNGEL..."Clarke"-lo digo con placer_. ...Hay Dios el nombre más hermoso que jamás oí. He pasado gran parte del tiempo libre en Internet buscando las formas en que se escribe y su significado... me lo sé de memoria la verdad. Dice que es un nombre masculino y en ella suena muy femenino. Me he dedicado a buscarla en las redes sociales pero la verdad no he dado con ella, creo me estoy medio psicopateando u obsesionando con "Clarke" y la verdad me está dando miedo.

¿Hasta dónde puedo llegar con tal de saber algo de LA CHICA ÁNGEL?..."mi ángel". Así la he bautizado.

Lo bueno es que ayer me llamaron para el trabajo al que fui a la entrevista del lunes, no es la gran cosa pero por lo menos me agrada y hay un sueldo, no puedo permitirme el gastar lo poco que me queda de mis ahorros... mientras sale otro trabajo más relacionado con mi carrera está bien, me queda cerca por lo que me voy caminando y es de lunes a viernes de 9 am a 5 pm.

Desde que tuve ese toque de suerte en el ascensor con Raven de ir luego a su casa, saber de Clarke, que además es su mejor amiga, y justo conocerla a ella que está tan relacionada a LA CHICA ÁNGEL, quien roba mi sueño y mi respirar, no dejo de sentirme flotar y feliz... feliz… feliz...

Además, dijo que me avisaría para que nos juntáramos... Miedo me da pensar en estar delante de ella y no saber qué hacer.

C (Clarke) LA CHICA ÁNGEL

Hace dos días que Rav me contó lo que le pasó en el ascensor y que la había conocido a ELLA… se llama "Lexa", me encantó, es un nombre muy original, diferente y lindo... "Lexa" -lo digo en silencio_ para que nadie me escuche, especialmente Bell que llegó el lunes de su viaje y no se ha movido del departamento. Yo tampoco he salido ya que mi trabajo de diseño lo realizo en casa y voy llevando avances semanales a la oficina para que me vayan dando las indicaciones del proyecto.

Aún no me lo puedo creer, el que justo Rav se encontrara con ELLA y que pasara lo que pasó_ Me río sola de solo pensarlo e imaginarlo-. ¿Qué será lo que se vendrá con todo esto?... ¿Por qué Lexa despierta ese interés en mí? Si es que llega a pasar lo que dijo Rav de juntarse con ELLA y hacer amistad porque está sola, es nueva y no conoce a nadie, sería genial, tendré que ir descubriendo que me pasa con ELLA... Lexa.

L (Lexa) ELLA

Ya es viernes y todo sigue igual, mi ánimo está excelente de solo pensar en Clarke y su hermosa sonrisa. Estoy llegando al departamento y al abrir la puerta veo un papel que han tirado debajo, lo recojo y lo abro es de Raven.

Raven (papel): Hola Lexa :), no creas que me olvidé y te quería invitar a mi departamento esta noche, a las 10 para que nos juntemos y hagamos algo ya que mi hijo estará en casa durmiendo. Avísame, te dejo mi número, contéstame al whatsapp o llámame. Nos vemos.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Parte 10 Mi chica Ángel tiene novio...

L (Lexa) ELLA

Desde hace 2 meses y fracción que repito demasiado la palabra, antes muy poco usada, "SHOCK", así volví a quedar después de leer el papel de Raven, solo atiné a sentarme en el único sillón que tengo.

Una mezcla de euforia, alegría y susto se apoderó de mí, aún faltan 4 horas y media para acudir a la invitación, tengo tiempo de calmarme y pensar bien en las posibilidades de lo que puede pasar en el piso 8 a las 10 de la noche.

Si me preguntan qué quiero que ocurra, solo pediría que Clarke, mi chica Ángel vaya. Pero si no llega a ser así igual será un gran paso para mi conocer mejor a Raven, tener alguien con quien hablar, ella se ve muy simpática y ha sido muy amable al ofrecerme su amistad.

Prefiero no hacerme muchas ilusiones con ver a Clarke y lo que pueda pasar con ella hoy, así me mantengo más calmada... solo me dejaré sorprender.

C ( Clarke) LA CHICA ÁNGEL

Clarke: Así que la has invitado hoy... -dice perpleja-.

Raven: Sí... le dejé un papel debajo de su puerta y le di mi número para que me avise. _ lo dice muy tranquila, mientras se saca el esmalte de la uñas en el sofá-

Clarke está en el sillón del frente mirando aún perpleja a Raven. En ese momento suena el celular de Raven y ella lo revisa.

Raven: Es Lexa, me habla por whatsapp_ Raven sonríe_.

Lexa (WS): Hola : ), soy Lexa, ya te agregué, muchas gracias por la invitación. ¿Qué llevo?

Raven: ¿Me pregunta que trae?

Clarke algo emocionada pero tratando que no se le note.

Clarke: Nada, yo traeré las cervezas.

Raven: Y yo pediré la pizza.

Raven (WS) a Lexa: Por ser la primera vez y nuestra invitada, solo tu presencia basta :)… nos vemos.

Lexa (WS): : ) vale...nos vemos y gracias.

Clarke: ¿Qué te ha dicho?_curiosa_.

Raven: Que nos vemos y las gracias. Es como bien formalita, a ver como lo pasamos.

Clarke: Bueno está siendo cordial... si recién esta conociéndote Rav.

Raven: Si lo sé, es algo callada o tímida según noté.

Clarke se levanta abruptamente del sillón.

Clarke: Bueno en vista y considerando que ese niño hermoso no se va a despertar aún, voy al depa a descansar un rato y luego bañarme para volver.

Raven: Está hecho todo un dormilón, espero que duerma temprano en la noche. ¿Ya has comprado las cervezas?

Clarke: No, aún no.

Raven; Yo voy si quieres, sacaré a Aden a dar un paseo cerca.

Clarke: Gracias.

Raven: Y evita retrasarte y no dejes que el pesado de tu novio te de largas para salir. _ dice algo molesta-.

Clarke: Que pesada eres con Bell y no me atrasaré.

Clarke se acerca a Raven, le da un beso y se retira.

L (Lexa) ELLA

Son las 21.30, ya me he probado 3 jeans, estoy tan nerviosa, peor que en mi primera cita, tengo una presión en el pecho de la emoción.

Ya es suficiente... me digo a mi misma para recuperar la calma y me dejo caer sentada al sillón, comienzo a controlar la respiración cerrando los ojos.

C ( Clarke) LA CHICA ÁNGEL

Me acabo de terminar de secar de la ducha y Bell está más pegote que nunca, he tratado se zafarme de él desde que llegué en la tarde del depa de Rav, cuando quiere se pone muy insistente y si yo no quiero es peor. Logré dormir un ratito pero Bell me despertó con masajes eróticos aplicados en mi entrepierna. Dos rounds y aún quiere más.

Clarke: Ya déjame, sabes que voy donde Rav, estoy ya en la hora.

Bell: mmm...un poquito más, sabes lo que me pone verte cuando te vistes. _ Él esta pegado al hombro de la chica por detrás besándola y apretándola a su pelvis.

Clarke: Ya Bell, me estás fastidiando.

Clarke se aleja y se mete al baño con la ropa.

El chico le grita hacia el baño.

Bell: No sé como prefieres estar con tu "amiguita" a gozar con este semental.

Clarke le grita desde el baño.

Clarke: No todo es sexo y lo de semental guárdatelo para ti, sabes que me desagradan esos comentarios machistas y mi "amiguita" como le dices es como mi hermana, así que acostúmbrate de una vez. _ Eso último lo dice enfadada_.

L (Lexa) ELLA

Lexa: Hola…

Raven: Hola, pasa.

Lexa entre al departamento de Raven sonriente y un pack de cervezas en la mano.

Lexa: Permiso…_ Le señala las cervezas_ Igual traje esto, la verdad no me gusta ir a un lado sin llevar nada y con lo amable que tú has sido conmigo.

Raven: No te preocupes que para la otra te tocará y gracias igual servirán. Si quieres acompáñame al dormitorio de Aden, aún estoy haciéndolo dormir, esta tarde tomó una larga siesta.

Lexa: Con gusto, al fin lo conoceré._Está contenta y animada_.

Lexa entra detrás de Raven al dormitorio de Aden, un niño medio rubio, medio colorín de ojos verdes oscuros está parado en su cuna.

Lexa: Wuau… qué bello niño... ¡Hola Aden!

El niño mira a Lexa, le dice unas palabras enredadas y le sonríe.

Raven: Él es Aden, mi más grande tesoro _ Le dice a Lexa mientras lo recuesta en su cuna.

Lexa: ¡Sí! me imagino que los hijos son lo más importante cuando eres madre... Es adorable tu hijo. _ Lexa está algo emocionada por el niño_.

Raven: Clarke debería haber llegado pero se ha retrasado como siempre de seguro el molestoso de su novio la ha demorado.

Lexa sintió como si un balde de agua helado le hubiera caído abruptamente encima.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Parte 11 Duele...

L (Lexa) ELLA

Lexa: ¿Me prestas tu baño por favor?

Fue lo único que atinó Lexa a decir para poder refugiarse en algún lugar ante la terrible noticia que le estaba dando Raven.

Raven: Claro ya sabes, está igual donde el tuyo y apuntó hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Lexa entró rápidamente tratando de disimular la lo afectada que estaba. Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella, sentía un dolor en su pecho. Cómo puede ser se preguntó ella misma, había supuesto tantas cosas sobre Clarke y nunca se preguntó si estaba con alguien.

La crisis de angustia y ansiedad querían asomarse... las ganas de llorar y salir huyendo la invadieron, su pecho quería explotar.

Qué hago se preguntaba, se sentía tan decepcionada de ella misma, una vez mas se había hecho falsas ilusiones, las pocas veces que se había interesado en alguien ya fuera hombre o mujer le pasaba igual, por eso había terminado un par de veces con personas equivocadas.

Ella sentía en el fondo de su ser que esta vez era diferente… pero NO, era lo mismo de siempre.

Lexa: Estúpida...estúpida… estúpida _ Se decía ella misma en voz baja y rota_.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de reponerse y disimular, no podía salir corriendo de allí ni irse sin ninguna explicación, después de todo nadie tenía la culpa, solo ella por hacerse ideas equivocadas y haber alimentado un sentimiento que no tenía nombre para ella o que realmente no quería reconocer o nombrar porque si lo hacía todo sería peor, para ella, su ánimo y su ansiedad, que esta vez podrían llegar a devorarla. Es más su corazón no podría volver a sanar.

Se apoyó en el lava manos, dejó salir las lágrimas lo más sutilmente para que no se escuchara nada, abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a mojarse la cara… necesitaba un cigarrillo para calmar su ansiedad.

Debía salir y hacer su mejor papel, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, que no se notara que estaba rota por dentro, después de todo esas chicas, Raven y Clarke, le estaban ofreciendo amablemente su amistad y eso era lo que ella tomaría y entregaría a cambio. Después cuando llegara a su depa se desahogaría.

Lexa escuchó desde el baño el timbre sonar, se secó, arregló su cabello y salió, Raven estaba en el pasillo. Al parecer esperaba que ella saliera.

Raven: ¿Estás bien?... debe ser Clarke.

Lexa: Si, solo me dio como un mareo, a veces pasa que se me altera la presión, pero fue solo eso. Ya estoy bien gracias.

Raven comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Lexa caminó lento atrás de ella.

Lexa: Y Aden ¿se durmió?

Raven: Si, ya está durmiendo profundamente.

Raven llegó a la puerta y Lexa temblaba, no hallaba que hacer para que no se notara su nerviosismo.

Lexa: Voy a salir por un momento, necesito ir por cigarrillos y aprovecharé de fumar abajo.

Raven asintió a Lexa con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

Raven: Al fin, ¿Es que te tenían amarrada o qué?

Clarke entró, Lexa se quedó detrás de Raven un poco alejada. La rubia saludó a su amiga con un cálido beso en la mejilla y miro más allá para ver a Lexa parada.

Clarke: ¡Hola! _Saludó a Lexa con una gran sonrisa_. Lo siento es que me costó salir.

Clarke se acerco a Lexa le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Clarke: ¿Lexa, cierto?

Lexa: Siii_ se puso colorada-.

Clarke: Me encantó tu nombre, muy original.

Lexa seguía avergonzada por el comentario de Clarke y se le escapó una sonrisa de sus labios.

Lexa: Gracias - Aún ruborizada_.

Raven: Al fin se conocen en formalidad_ Lo dice en un tono despreocupado_. Raven las había observado todo el rato mientras las chicas interactuaban. Lexa va a bajar a comprar cigarros.

Clarke traía un Pack de cervezas en su mano.

Clarke: Espérame dejo esto- apuntando las cervezas_ y te acompaño, yo también necesito cigarros.

Raven le recibió las cervezas y Lexa respondió.

Lexa: No te preocupes yo puedo traerte los tuyos si deseas, es que voy a fumar además.

Lexa estaba muy nerviosa, solo quería salir, tomar aire y calmarse con unos cigarros para volver y comportarse con normalidad.

Clarke: Bien gracias, te los encargo entonces.

Lexa salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la calle rumbo a la botillería de la esquina en donde vendían cigarrillos. Estaba luchando por dominar su respiración, su angustia y su dolor.

Ya de vuelta de la compra Lexa se paró afuera del edificio y prendió el segundo cigarrillo.

C (Clarke) LA CHICA ÁNGEL

Clarke tenía acelerado su pulso aún después de haber visto a Lexa, se asomó por la ventana cerrada para ver que Lexa estaba abajo, la observó con quietud, como queriendo descifrar a aquella chica a la que llamaba ELLA y ahora tenía nombre.

Clarke: ¿Viste su mirada?, era triste, ¿Qué será lo que le produce ese dolor?

Raven: y ¿Por qué crees que tiene un dolor? _Le preguntó Raven intrigada_.

Clarke: No lo sé, es una sensación que me transmite. Es muy bella, pero como que ELLA no lo sabe.

Raven: Si es linda y la verdad muy agradable, me alegra haberla conocido.

Lexa apagó su cigarrillo con el pie y buscó un basurero, lo tiró y se limpió las manos, tenía un frasco pequeño de alcohol gel, siempre andaba con uno. Saco unas mentitas y se las echó a la boca, dio una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a entrar al edificio.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Parte 12 Buena Señal...

Clarke estaba sacando cervezas del refri para servirse.

Clarke: ¿Quieres?,- le pregunto a Raven-.

Raven: siiii...No sabes como la necesito, el gilipollas de Finn estuvo aquí en la tarde, aún no entiende que yo no quiero ni un polvo más con él...

Sabes lo que me sigue doliendo que ni siquiera se digne a preguntar por el niño.

Clarke sacó tres cervezas, una se la pasó a Raven y se quedó con las otras dos en la mano. Sonó el timbre.

Clarke: Debe ser Lexa, a la pizza aún le faltan 20 minutos para que llegue.

Raven se dirigió a la puerta escuchando lo que Clarke le dice.

Clarke: No debería extrañarte nada de ese tipo… sabes como es, solo piensa en él y en su amigo en la entrepierna y ¿sabes?... es mejor que no vea a Aden, estará mejor sin él, nos tiene a nosotras.

Raven abrió la puerta y vio a Lexa con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro.

Raven: Pasa... ¿Todo bien?

Lexa entra y responde a Raven.

Lexa: Si todo bien, gracias.

Clarke se acerca donde está Lexa, la mira con una sonrisa y le ofrece la cerveza que estaba teniendo en su mano.

Lexa mira a Clarke, le sonríe y le recibe la botella.

Lexa: Gracias... ¡ahhh!... aquí tengo tus cigarros.

Lexa se busca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se los entrega a Clarke.

Clarke: Gracias _le regala una sonrisa_ Y Lexa siente como su estómago hace mariposas.

Clarke: Sentémonos que la pizza ya llega.

Lexa se quedó mirando a Clarke, caminó al sillón del frente en donde se sentó y bebió de su cerveza.

Raven: ¿Qué haces Lexa?, me dijiste que eras nueva en el edificio, cuéntanos de ti.

Raven estaba mirando atenta a Lexa y luego dirigió su mirada a Clarke, algo notaba en ellas dos que le provocaba curiosidad. Clarke miraba a Lexa que bebía de su cerveza y luego a Raven.

Lexa: Bueno... solo llevo casi cuatro meses aquí, soy de Québec y vine a Vancouver por un cambio y por un nuevo trabajo.

Clarke estaba muy atenta, no se quería perder nada de lo que Lexa dijera, quería poder descifrar a esa mujer que tanto la atraía y aún no sabía qué tipo de atracción era, no la podía definir. Ella intervino esta vez.

Clarke: ¿Un cambio?, se puede saber ¿A qué te refieres? _ Le preguntó curiosa_.

Raven miró a su amiga algo sorprendida porque con la cara que miraba a la chica, era como si le interesara demasiado. La expresión de Clarke era diferente cuando miraba a la vecina nueva. Tantos años conociéndola, sabía que a ella algo le pasaba con la castaña.

Lexa le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza y trató de controlar el cosquilleo de su estómago y la agitación de su corazón, se preguntó a ella misma si sería su estado permanente el sentirse así de perturbada por Clarke.

Lexa: Sí, claro que puedes preguntar lo que sea- Y le dedicó otra sonrisa-.

Raven esta vez notó en Lexa esa sensación de que algo le provoca Clarke, no la conocía pero era una corazonada.

Lexa: Decidí venir acá porque me quedé sin trabajo y en mi ciudad no tenía muchas alternativas de trabajar en lo relacionado a mi carrera y además quería cambiar de aires.

Clarke: ¿Y te viniste así sin más? O ¿tenías algo visto?

Lexa: Así sin más. Tomé mis ahorros y me vine.

Clarke: Wuau que valiente, te felicito. _ le dijo algo sorprendida por lo que les contaba Lexa-.

La castaña sonrió y agachó la mirada a sus pies, avergonzada. A Raven le hizo mucha gracia la reacción de Lexa y sonrió. Clarke también se sonrojó por el gesto de la chica.

Raven: Mira que bien y ¿Has encontrado trabajo?

Lexa: Sí, bueno uno temporal para cubrir mis gastos hasta que encuentre algo más idóneo a mi profesión, si es que eso llega a ocurrir.

Igual es entretenido, llevo unos días. Estoy de asistente en una imprenta cerca de aquí.

Clarke: ¿En la imprenta polis?

Lexa: Sí, esa.

Clarke: Con esa imprenta trabaja mi jefe, trabajo en una agencia de publicidad, les hago los diseños.

Lexa: Mira que bien y que bonita carrera, me encanta el dibujo, pero la verdad nunca he tenido talento para eso.

Clarke: Te puedo enseñar si quieres, siempre se puede aprender.

A Lexa se le aceleró todo, solo de imaginar a ella sola con Clarke aprendiendo a dibujar.

Lexa: Me encantaría la verdad, además me serviría para mis guiones, nunca he logrado que entiendan mis Storys.

Clarke: ¿A eso te dedicas?, ¿escribes guiones? – Clarke esta muy efusiva, le agradaba demasiado lo que estaba escuchando.

Lexa: Bueno es lo que estudié, pero aún no logro realizar alguno de los guiones que he escrito, (Silencio)... estaba trabajando en televisión.

Clarke: Me encanta leer, si necesitas una partner para leerlos y hacer los storys estoy a tu disposición, me encantaría la verdad, adoro el cine y ver películas.

Raven: Griffin, ¿Qué son los storys?

Clarke: Son los dibujos que se le agregan a los guiones para ver los planos.

Lexa: Exacto, ves los planos, movimientos de cámaras, acciones, colores y es muy útil.

Raven: ahhh, ahora entiendo.

Lexa estaba súper emocionada por como había reaccionado Clarke y por la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo, sin duda tendría oportunidad de seguir compartiendo con ella y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Raven: Vaya, vaya parece que se van a llevar bien ustedes dos y tienen varios gustos en común. Lexa, "ésta" - mirando a la rubia- es realmente muy buena para ver pelis y le gustan de todo tipo, así que te la recomiendo_ dijo Raven a Lexa, apuntando a Clarke que se veía muy alegre.

Clarke y Lexa se intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas, ambas estaban emocionadas por lo que estaban compartiendo y enterándose cada una de la otra. Tenían cosas en común y esa era muy buena señal para poder construir una amistad.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Parte 13 Aden...

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Lexa compartió con Clarke y Raven en el departamento de esta última y la verdad es que a Lexa todo lo vivido esa noche le había servido de gran inspiración para comenzar a escribir una historia, la cual estaba basada en ella misma y el "amor platónico" como lo había catalogado desde esa noche en el departamento de la trigueña, el sentimiento que le despertaba Clarke.

-La chica tenía novio-, claramente Clarke no tenía gusto por chicas y la verdad era de esperarse si con lo sexy que era, debería despertar el gusto de muchos hombres y ella tendría de donde escoger.

"Mi chica Ángel", así había decido nombrar la historia, tal y como le decía a Clarke antes de compartir con ella. No sabía en que terminaría la historia que comenzaba a escribir pero sería como su diario de vida, su escape en donde impregnaría sus sentimientos imposibles hacía esa chica.

Un sentimiento nuevo para Lexa, ya que nunca le pasó algo así, y menos por otra chica, antes solo había llegado a sentir atracción y más bien física, pero con Clarke todo era intenso y diferente.

Trabajó en la construcción del personaje de su chica ángel guiándose por lo que estaba esbozando desde el día que conoció a Clarke para tratar de darle una vida.

Sumergida en eso estaba cuando sonó una notificación de su celular, el sonido la sacó de su concentración, así que se detuvo de teclear en su computador y cogió el teléfono... grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un mensaje de Clarke. La noche de la junta se intercambiaron números y se dieron la ubicación exacta de sus respectivos departamentos "por si necesitaba algo" le dijo Clarke o por si se animaba a mostrarle sus guiones. Tan grande fue la sorpresa de Lexa como lo estaba siendo ahora al escuchar ese día a Clarke pedirle el número de su celular, después teclearlo y guardarlo, la pinchó para que Lexa guardara su número.

Lexa con el corazón en la boca de un salto se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su comedor con el teléfono en la mano. Finalmente se detuvo y abrió el mensaje del Whatsapp.

Clarke: Hola, ¿Estás ocupada?, me preguntaba si te apetece bajar a lo de Raven, veremos una película y "esta fome" siempre se duerme en la mitad y después no tengo con quién comentar. Avísame si te animas. : )

Lexa: No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hago?

\- Se decía ella misma muy nerviosa y con el corazón desbocado.

Lexa: Respira, respira que te vas a ahogar...Dios.- Se decía a ella misma-.

Lexa logro calmar su ansiedad y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta.

Lexa: Hola. Me acabo de desocupar. voy. ¿Llevo algo?

Clarke: Nada, vente ya, que va a empezar.

Lexa: OK : )

Con una sonrisa enorme Lexa corrió al baño, se hechó el perfume en spry que le encantaba, se lavó los dientes y arregló el pelo mirándose al espejo, dándose valor y se fue rápidamente de su departamento.

Raven abrió la puerta con el pequeño Aden en brazos.

Raven: Hola, pasa – Le dijo a Lexa, quién le dio un beso en la mejilla y saludó de igual manera a Aden. El pequeño le estiró los brazos.

Lexa: Venga para acá. ¿Cómo te has portado pequeño?_ La verdad es que a Lexa los niños en general la relajaban y Aden mas aún. Le simpatizaba demasiado ese pequeño y se notaba que Lexa también a él.

Raven le pasó a Aden y le sonrió.

Raven: Le agradas mucho, es medio tímido y contigo se ha soltado desde el comienzo.

Lexa: Me llevo bien con los niños la verdad, me gustan mucho.

Clarke se hizo notar gritando, estaba atenta observando toda la situación y le había maravillado ver como Aden reaccionaba con Lexa, esa era una buena señal para ella, que el niño la quisiera significaba que era una buena persona.

Clarke creía que los niños sabían diferenciar a la personas por sus energías, ya sean positivas o negativas.

Clarke: Vengan ya que la tengo puesta.

Lexa miró hacia donde estaba Clarke con el niño en brazos y se acercó a ella. Clarke le golpeó en el sillón con la mano a su lado para que se sentara allí.

Lexa: Hola –Se acercó a Clarke y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Clarke hizo lo mismo.

Clarke: ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Puso su vista en Aden y le tomó la manito.

Lexa: Bien, gracias y tú, ¿todo bien?

Clarke: Si...Todo bien _Miró a Lexa y le regaló una sonrisa de esas que a Lexa le apretaban la boca del estómago.

Raven hizo un ruido con la garganta como para que le prestaran atención.

Raven: Voy a aprovechar de ir al súper con este hermoso niño, para que pasee y se duerma sin problemas.

Ahora que tenemos a Lexa, ella será mejor compañía para ti en ciertas cosas, unas de esas ver películas, la verdad es que yo me relajo y me duermo.

Clarke: Te amo pero nunca has sido buena compañera de películas _ Le dijo la rubia a Raven.

Lexa estuvo atenta a todo el diálogo de ellas y su tensión subió al entender que se quedaría sola con Clarke un rato.

Raven: Así que me llevo a este príncipe. _ Lexa alzó a Aden y Raven lo recibió.

Lexa: Nos vemos hermoso. _le dijo a Aden_ Haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Clarke: Disfruta tu paseo mi príncipe, te amo- Le tiró un beso con la boca al niño y el le respondió con un grito con risitas.

Las tres miraron a Aden y se rieron al mismo tiempo.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Parte 14 Distancia...

Clarke: ¿Quieres una cerveza?, quedaron varias del otro día.

Lexa: Claro, sería bueno.

Lexa estaba con el estómago aún apretado, mentalmente intentaba serenarse, tenía que lograr no notarse nerviosa porque eso no sería normal. Clarke podría llegar a notar el efecto que ejercía sobre ella.

Clarke sentía que su corazón seguía acelerado desde que vio aparecer a Lexa por la puerta y la ternura que le causó al verla con Aden en brazos aún hacía efecto.

La rubia se acercó a donde estaba la castaña, le pasó la cerveza y se sentó a su lado.

Lexa: Gracias _ Le mostró una sonrisa en agradecimiento_ Y ¿Cuál veremos?

Clarke: Ehh compré ésta, no sé si te guste. _ Clarke le pasó la caja con el nombre y descripción de la película.

Lexa: ¿Las 50 sombras?

Clarke: ¿No te gusta?... yo leí el libro y la vedad ya voy por el segundo.

Lexa: No sé, no he leído el libro aún y la vedad la película tampoco la he visto, cuando estuvo en cartelera no alcancé a ir al cine.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla. _Lexa estaba sonriente leyendo la caja-.

Clarke suspiró del alivio.

Clarke: Ahhh, menos mal, pensé que no te gustaba. Mis gustos son muy variados, veo todo tipo películas.

Lexa miró a Clarke sintiéndose también aliviada,- la verdad es que yo también-.

Clarke: Puedo prestarte el libro si quieres, ese y los que quieras tengo muchos.

Lexa suspiró ante la alegría que le daba el saber que tenían gustos parecidos con Clarke en el cine y probablemente también el gusto por leer.

Lexa: Me gustaría leerlo ¡ya!, me quedaré con las ganas después de ver la peli, generalmente leo el libro antes.

Clarke: Yo también, ese debería ser el orden, creo yo _ rió mirando a Lexa. Cuando terminemos aquí te paso el libro, está en mi depa.

Lexa: Muy bien, gracias. _Lexa le dedicó una cálida sonrisa con la que la rubia se quedo media perdida, unos segundos después reaccionó y le dio play a la película.

Durante el transcurso de la película Lexa hizo su mejor esfuerzo por solo concentrarse en la pantalla, pero le era imposible, a ratos se le desviaba la vista hacia Clarke y las adorables muecas sexys que hacía en las partes más intensas.

La castaña no lo notó pero Clarke estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y lo que la rubia adoró, fue que de vez en cuando Lexa se tomaba la cara cuando Anastasia era azotada.

Raven había llegado cuando llevaban casi media película y se había ido a darle un baño a Aden. La película terminó y Lexa dijo que tenía que volver a su depa.

Clarke: Yo también me voy, acompáñame a mi piso y te paso el libro.

Lexa: Bien, vamos.

La castaña se despidió de Raven y Aden, le agradeció la invitación.

Lexa: Si quieren un día nos juntamos en mi depa, no tengo muchos muebles, pero es funcional.

Raven: Bien, me gustará conocer tu depa, pero igual me acomoda aquí por Aden.

Lexa: Bueno, pero que sepas que puedes ir cuando quieras y sin avisar, después del trabajo siempre estoy sola.

Raven: Bien, te haremos alguna visita con Aden.

Lexa: Muy bien, me gustaría. Nos vemos. _le tiró un besito a Aden-.

Salieron de lo de Raven y ambas caminaron al ascensor.

Clarke: Vas a tener que bajar y volver a subir_ Le dijo en tono algo coqueto_

A la tímida de Lexa se le volvió a apretar el estómago por el gesto de Clarke.

Lexa: No importa _ le regaló una tierna sonrisa y Clarke se la devolvió_.

Clarke: Pasa, voy por el libro.

Lexa nerviosa y avergonzada se adentró más al departamento de Clarke. Miró el comedor de la rubia, tenía una bonita decoración consistente en muebles rústicos y unos cuadros muy coloridos.

Clarke: Aquí está _Dijo mientras llegaba de su dormitorio_ lo tenía en mi velador.

Le pasó el libro a Lexa_ No te apures en devolverlo pronto, léelo con calma.

Lexa: Gracias lo haré. Puedes ir cuando quieras por un libro o una película tengo bastantes.

Clarke: Me encantaría _ la rubia bajo la mirada desde los ojos de la castaña a sus labios, se los estaba mordiendo. Clarke volvió la mirada a sus ojos y le dijo:

Clarke: Es en serio que quiero leer tus guiones, quiero saber que escribes.

La de ojos verdes bajo la mirada al piso, estaba sonrojada.

Lexa: Los buscaré, aun están en cajas y cuando los encuentre te los presto.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando un par de segundos sosteniéndose la mirada, fue un instante mágico, algo pasaba ahí pero un golpe en la puerta las sacó de su estado.

Bell: ¿Amor?..¿Estás?.. _ Una cabeza oscura se asomó por la puerta- Aquí estás.

Clarke: Hola _ se dio cuenta que era su novio_.

El chico se acercó sin darle bola a Lexa y la besó en los labios.

Lexa sintió dolor en su corazoncito que estaba tan resentido por saber que Clarke tenía novio. Pero ella no estaba preparada para verlo en vivo y en directo, probablemente nunca lo estaría, como pudo se excusó y se retiró rápidamente del departamento de Clarke, La castaña casi corría despavorida para llegar cuanto antes al ascensor y llegar a su refugio, el único testigo de todo el dolor que le causaba el pensar que su chica ángel tenía a alguien más, amaba a alguien más, ese alguien tenía el privilegio de amarla, de tocarla, de estar con ella.

Lexa entró rápidamente a su departamento y por fin pudo hacer lo que deseaba desde que el chico besó a Clarke... Llorar.

Porqué le pasaba esto a ella, se preguntaba internamente, porqué nunca pueden quererme, porqué ese alguien siempre quiere a alguien más.

Luego de un largo rato de llanto y autocompasión, decidió que lo mejor era evitar a Clarke por un tiempo, hasta que ella pudiera disimular lo que sentía, lo que le afectaba y lo que le dañaba. Tenía que aprender a poner distancia, a separar los sentimientos, a verla como una amiga y ella poder ser una buena amiga para Clarke.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Parte 15 Aterriza Lexa...

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

¿Qué le pasó?_ se preguntaba Clarke_.

Habían pasado cinco días y Clarke no había sabido nada de Lexa, Raven tampoco.

La rubia había conversado con la trigueña y le había contado todo lo que había pasado y la extraña forma de la castaña de retirarse de su departamento.

-"De seguro que tu noviecito la espantó, es lo que hace siempre con tus amigos". _ Le dijo Raven. Además le agregó _Lexa es tímida y no se le da bien relacionarse con la gente, si llega un tipo que no te da la cara ni para saludarte. ¿Qué te esperas?

Raven tenía razón, se decía la rubia, Bell había sido muy mal educado y de seguro espantó a su nueva vecina.

Clarke estaba tan molesta que le hizo al novio casi un berrinche por su actitud, que no se lo volvería a permitir le advirtió y además le debía una disculpa a la chica.

Bell como siempre, le bajó el perfil al asunto diciéndole que era una exagerada, lo bueno era que hoy se había ido de viaje y no le vería, por lo menos, en 5 días, lo regular que duraban sus salidas.

La rubia lo había dejado toda la semana sin sexo y eso había provocado que la convivencia fuera áspera ya que el chico era muy calentón y no la dejaba pasar de sus noches ardientes cuando llegaba de viaje. El decía que tenían que ponerse al día.

Clarke tenía una extraña sensación, la extrañaba, Lexa era nueva en su vida pero con lo poco que había compartido con ella, había llegado hondo.

Se sentía muy cómoda con ella, le encantaba su compañía y sus conversaciones, los gestos de Lexa, su sonrisa y lo tímida que era. Sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, así de cómoda se sentía con ella.

Le seguía despertando mucho interés la mirada triste que ELLA, -como la llamaba antes-, mantenía cuando no sonreía.

Era muy bella pero como si la castaña no lo notara o no fuera parte de sus atributos la belleza, sin duda llamaría la atención de quien quisiera si se lo propusiera pensaba Clarke.

¿Qué era lo que Lexa le despertaba?, la rubia se lo había preguntado varias veces pero no había una respuesta segura y estos días sin verla, era la preguntaba a la cual mas recurría.

Clarke era una chica de mente amplia, el tema de la homosexualidad, bisexualidad, lesbianismo, etc. era tomado con total naturalidad, tenía amigos y amigas de todas las orientaciones sexuales y últimamente sus dardos apuntaban hacia allá.

¿Será que Lexa le gustaba?, que lo que ELLA le despertaba ¿era algo romántico?

Se acordó cuando se le quedo mirando los labios el otro día, antes que las interrumpiera Bell, juraría que algo había pasado ahí, como que una burbuja las envolvió y a ella se le despertaron ganas... de ¿Besarla?, ¿Será posible?

-Nunca me he sentido atraída hacia una chica pero con Lexa todo era diferente-. Le encantaba como era físicamente, todo lo que conocía de la castaña le atraía demasiado y siempre quería saber más. Le provocaba ese aceleramiento en su pecho, en su pulso y en su estómago.

-Si es verdad, esto nunca me pasó antes, ni siquiera con Bell, con el cual tenía su relación mas seria hasta ahora - Clarke hablaba consigo misma sacando conclusiones-.

Se recostó en el sillón donde llevaba horas pensando, después de comprobar por última vez que Lexa seguía con su teléfono apagado.

Clarke: Tengo que hablar con Rav, necesito hablar con ella o me volveré loca.

La rubia tomó sus llaves, el celular y salió de su departamento rumbo al ascensor. En el camino le entraron unas locas ganas de subir al piso de Lexa y ver si estaba, pero se lo pensó mejor y lo mejor era hablar con Rav, le ayudaría a entender, para cuando viera a Lexa estaría más tranquila. _ Eso esperaba_.

L (Lexa) Ella

Parada frente al espejo del baño desnuda se encontraba Lexa, las pocas veces que ella se miraba sin ropa, era cuando tomaba un baño. A la castaña le desagradaba su cuerpo y sus heridas de guerra, sus cicatrices, ella así les decía, por el cambio de peso que había experimentado su cuerpo, en la adolescencia tubo un alza de kilos, los que le dejaron marcas después de volver a recuperarse y hace un año atrás le había pasado algo semejante. Ahora estaba en su peso ideal pero con algunas partes sueltas, su vientre ya no era la tabla que tenía cuando practicaba natación, bicicross y básquetbol. Sus senos no eran ya los duros de antaño, estaban algo sueltos, unas marcas en sus brazos a la altura de la axila se mantenían ahí con los años.

El cuerpo de Lexa era bastante atractivo, pero para ella no lo era.

Lexa: A quién voy a gustarle se lo decía_ Mírate... Ella tiene a un tipo tapado en músculos y tú pretendes agradarle_ Se reprimió_.

"De seguro que a Clarke las personas que le gustan le entran por la vista, es lógico si es hermosa, no merece menos"_ Pensó Lexa.

La chica de ojos verdes intensos, se rió irónicamente de ella misma mirándose al espejo y unas lágrimas se le volvieron a asomar al igual como le había ocurrido toda la semana.

En los últimos cinco días, Lexa se había dedicado a ir al trabajo, volver directo a su departamento y sumergirse en leer cuando sus pensamientos la dejaban o en escribir.

Su celular estaba estropeado. Cuando llegó a su departamento cinco días atrás, estaba tan aturdida que se le cayó al baño y no funcionó más. Tampoco andaba de ánimos para salir a comprarse otro.

No entendía como en tan poco tiempo y aun conociendo poco a Clarke se le había metido tan adentro, ¿Por qué le despertaba un sentimiento tan intenso?, ¿Por qué la quería?

Lexa estaba muy segura que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Le gustaba todo de la rubia, la hacia sentir que volaba solo de verla y no dejaba de pensar en ella a cada momento.

Se preguntaba siempre que estaría haciendo Clarke y en las noches le costaba dormir al imaginarse que ella estaba en los brazos de aquel tipo, ese desagradable hombre.

¿Por qué le gustará?, se preguntaba, si se nota que el tipo es un plomo.

No era del agrado físico de Lexa además.

Clarke debía ser del tipo de personas que ven a la gente más allá del estereotipo físico, ella no puede ser de otra manera. Se decía Lexa.

Lo que lograba conformar a la castaña era que todo las esperanzas que se había hecho sobre Clarke eran parte de su imaginación, ella no podía pedir cosas que no existían.

Siempre había sido una idealista, una soñadora y eso no era culpa de nadie, si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Además la rubia nunca le ha dado alguna señal de que algo le pasara con ella.

Todo debía de seguir su curso normal_ se decía la chica, ella tenía que dejar de alimentar fantasías y vivir en la realidad de una vez o sino nunca lograría sentirse en armonía.

_Aterriza Lexa de una vez_ Fue su último autoconsejo.

Lexa estaba ya vestida, y arreglándose el pelo aún mojado, cuando el timbre sonó.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Parte 16 Parte del Grupo...

L (Lexa) Ella

Hola-, dijo Lexa a la chica que había tocado el timbre. _Pasa_.

Hola -le dijo Raven mientras pasaba. _ "Me estaba preguntando por ti y decidí venir a verte, ya que no nos habíamos encontrado ni visto". ¿Sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras al depa, cierto?

Lexa: Si Raven gracias, es solo que he estado liada esta semana y además se me estropeó el celu, así que estoy incomunicada además.

Raven: Ahh por eso era... es que Clarke me dijo que te ha dejado varios mensajes y no los has leído, ni contestado.

Lexa se quedó algo perpleja, al saber que la rubia la había estado contactando.

"OH... no sabía, lo siento, mañana iré a comprar un teléfono nuevo".

Raven: No lo sientas, es solo que se quedó preocupada y quería saber como estabas. Me contó que su novio fue "algo" (hizo un gesto con los dedos en el aire) mal educado el otro día y ella quería disculparse.

Lexa: Que no se preocupe, dile que no fue nada, yo solo no quise interrumpir su encuentro.

Raven: Conmigo puedes hablar con toda honestidad y no me puedes decir que ese tipo no te molestó, porque es muy desagradable.

Imagínate que yo conozco a Clarke desde pequeñas y a ese tío nunca lo he aguantado, no sé cómo lo soporta, si no tiene nada que ver con ella.

La castaña sintió un gran alivio en su interior al escuchar las palabras de la trigueña y se sintió en confianza para hacer algún comentario, ya que la mierda que llevaba por dentro aún, por la sola existencia del "noviecito" de Clarke, la tenía molesta y vio la ocasión de desahogo.

Lexa: Sí, la verdad el tío es un plomo- Dijo Lexa con una ligera sonrisa.

Raven: Un "plomo" es poco y se cree la gran cosa, aún tengo esperanza en que mi rubia se aburra de ese tipo y lo deje. Se merece alguien mucho mejor, más sensible, que la ame tal cual es.

"Si supieras", le dijo Lexa mentalmente.

Lexa: Le sobraran opciones.

Raven: Bueno, creo hay un par por ahí, pero a Clarke no le despiertan interés.

Lexa: Vaya, no es de gusto fáciles entonces.

Raven: No es eso, ella es más intuitiva, las personas le llegan más por ahí, el estúpido de Bell es la excepción. Por ejemplo contigo le pasó así.

Lexa sintió que algo la pinchó y dio un leve respingo para quedar más derecha de lo que estaba sentada junto a Raven.

Lexa: Y… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Raven: Así me lo comentó Clarke que cuando te vio por primera vez, le despertaste curiosidad... La verdad es que a mi amiga le gusta tu compañía y a ella no le gustaría que eso cambiara.

La castaña estaba tan emocionada internamente... "Cálmate" se dijo a sus adentro, "no vaya a ser que después estés llorando como una niña otra vez con tus rollos".

Lexa: La verdad a mi me pasa igual. _un sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

Raven: Si me he dado cuenta, tienen mucha afinidad y me agrada mucho que sea así... Eres como la que faltaba para que nos complementáramos, a mí también me agradas y a Aden ni hablar _ sonrió.

La emoción que Lexa estaba sintiendo era gigante, se sentía aceptada por esas chicas y ese niño que estaba derritiendo su corazón y además Clarke, "ella valoraba su compañía". No podía ser mejor.

A la castaña rápidamente se le olvidaron los cinco días anteriores y su corazón volvió a la vida.

Lexa: Yo siento lo mismo Raven y a tu hijo lo adoro con lo poco que lo he visto, estoy feliz de que me acepten.

Raven: Ten claro que puedes contar conmigo y hablar lo que sea... Si deseas que no le cuente a Clarke nuestras conversaciones no hay problema, yo lo respetaré, confía en mí.

Lexa: Bien. Lo haré, gracias. Raven tú también puedes, ya sabes.

Raven: Si lo sé, sino no te comentaría ciertas cosas. – La chica le alzó las cejas a Lexa y ésta le sonrió.

Vamos a mi depa, ¿Te parece?, la rubia se quedó dando de comer a Aden y debo bañarlo o sino se quedará despierto hasta tarde, ama tanto a su madrina que no la suelta.

Raven y Lexa sonrieron ante el comentario. La castaña agarró sus llaves, una carpeta que tenía en la mesa de centro.

Lexa: Vamos, además hoy es viernes.

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

Raven y Lexa entraron en el departamento de la trigueña, se podían escuchar las risas de Aden y Clarke en el dormitorio.

Raven: Ya estamos aquí, _gritó-.

Llegaron ambas al dormitorio y vieron a la rubia tendida en la cama con Aden chupando su pera, Clarke reía como un bebe y el niño se reía de la rubia.

Raven: ¿Ves? aquí están mis dos bebes _le dijo riendo a Lexa.

A la rubia se le aceleró el pulso cuando sintió a Raven hablar con Lexa.

Clarke: Hola –dijo mirando a Lexa con una sonrisa.-

Es que tu hijo es muy divertido ahora se entretiene con mi pera, antes era mi nariz.

Lexa le respondió un tímido "Hola" acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa debido al comentario de la rubia.

Raven: Ten cuidado con que baje más, porque ahí si que tiene juguete el niño_ dijo Raven, apuntando a los senos de Clarke.

La rubia se río y Lexa soltó un tímida carcajada, primera vez que Clarke la veía tan alegre y suelta.

Clarke: Se lo ha comido todo.

Raven: Bien, le daré su baño, así se duerme temprano y nos podemos tomar algo.

_Muy bien_ dijo la rubia y le hizo un gesto a Lexa con la cara para que fueran al living. Ambas caminaron en esa dirección.

Clarke se sentó en el sillón grande y le hizo a Lexa un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. _ ¿Cómo has estado?_ Le preguntó.

Lexa: Bien, ocupada y como le decía a Raven sin celular, así que discúlpame por no ver tus mensajes.

Clarke: Que alivio_ con voz de relajo_ pensé que no querías hablar conmigo por como se comportó Bell.

Lexa logró relajarse y disfrutar el momento junto a Clarke, le dijo a la rubia que ya estaba todo olvidado y no era culpa de ella la actitud de "su novio", pero sí le pidió que no la invitara a su departamento cuando estuviera él, a lo cual la chica estuvo de acuerdo.

Miradas se cruzaban la una a la otra. Querían saber en que situación se encontraban, tanto a Lexa como a Clarke se les aceleró nuevamente el pulso. Cuando la castaña pudo reaccionar miró a la mesa y tomó la carpeta que había dejado, se la pasó a la rubia.

Lexa: Encontré este guión, lo escribí hace años y es algo muy personal, te lo dejo para que lo leas cuando estés sola._ La mirada de Lexa se puso triste como casi siempre la tenía_.

Clarke sintió un dolor en su pecho, le afectaba verla así. Le recibió la carpeta y la acomodó en su regazo.

Clarke: Gracias por compartirla conmigo, prometo hacerlo. –

Por alguna razón la rubia posó su mano sobre la de Lexa la cual descansaba a su lado en el sillón. Necesitaba transmitirle consuelo. El calor que le transmitió la chica fue un regocijo en el pecho de la castaña y se quedó quieta disfrutando la sensación. Clarke se quedó perdida en el rostro de Lexa, "Es tan bella y siente dolor", puedo sentirlo se dijo para sí la rubia. La chica abrió sus ojos y se quedó fija en la vista de Clarke sobre ella, aún con su mano encima.

A lo lejos venía acercándose Raven, la que notó el momento entre las dos chicas. Se detuvo recordando lo que Clarke le había dicho esa tarde cuando llegó preocupada por Lexa y lo que había pasado días atrás.

"Realmente a la rubia algo le pasa con esta chica"_ Se decía la trigueña_ "Se preocupa mucho por ella, estaba aterrada de que Lexa no volviera a querer hablar con ella". "Y a Lexa... ¿Qué le pasará con Clarke?". Seguía sumergida con sus pensamientos y conjeturas observando a las chicas. Se dirigió al refri, sacó tres cervezas y se acercó donde las otras dos.

Raven: Aquí les traigo tortolitas.

La burbuja que se había formado entre Clarke y Lexa se rompió abruptamente. Ambas dirigieron sus miradas a Raven y recibieron las cervezas que les ofrecía.

Esa fue una noche larga en donde las tres chicas compartieron historias de la niñez, relatos de Raven y Clarke haciendo sus travesuras y los recuerdos entretenidos de Lexa la cual era muy inquieta cuando pequeña y busquilla. Clarke disfrutó cada historia que contó Lexa sintiendo que aquella mujer había llegado a su vida por alguna razón en especial, ya que por el solo hecho de estar compartiendo a su lado la llenaba de alegría.

Esa noche ambas supieron más de sus historias de vida y las chicas sentían que esos momentos eran tan gratos que no querían que la noche acabara, el trato ya era de más confianza y Lexa era muy hábil para salir con algún comentario que las hizo reír por horas. Sin duda la chica ya se había soltado y se sentía en confianza, se sentía parte del grupo, se sentía aceptada. Esa noche Lexa abandonó su mirada triste.

Sálvame... Canción de Lexa. watch?v=M3zE4by3-3s


	17. Chapter 17

Parte 17 Todo es Tan Real...

 **Nota: Hola : ) ... Veamos que tipo de escritura les gusta más. Saludos a tod s...xoxo**

Un mes había pasado desde que pasaron esa agradable noche en el departamento de Raven. En donde Lexa pudo ser más relajada, como era con las amigas cuando se sentía en confianza.

Desde esa noche las chicas se hicieron más cercanas. Crearon un grupo de whatsapp en donde las tres se entretenían especialmente en la noche cuando no se veían. Clarke y Lexa habían tomado como costumbre tener sus conversaciones aparte hasta que el sueño les llegaba. Hablaban de todo, de lo simple y lo complicado. Incluso ese medio había servido para preguntarse cosas personales que de seguro en persona sería vergonzoso. Como es el tema de sus vidas amorosas, además de gustos, viajes, libros, películas, etc...

Lexa disfruta el compartir con la rubia, le encantaba hablar con ella en el ws y mandarle caritas a la cual Clarke siempre respondía con otra.

La castaña siente que puede controlar los sentimientos que afloraban por Clarke con tal de mantener esa amistad, que le daba vida, energías y alegrías. Que podía ocultar ese amor intenso que presionaba su pecho y a ratos quería manifestarse, porque Lexa tenía claro que su chica ángel, sería su amiga y nada más.

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

Su relación con Bell estaba cada vez peor. Cuando el chico llegaba de su viaje de trabajo lo único que quería la rubia era que se volviera a ir. Todo le desagradaba de él. Ya no quería ni que la tocara, lo rehuía lo más que podía.

Clarke había notado que desde que paso el episodio con Lexa en su departamento y la reacción de él, algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo que no tenía arreglo, que hablaba de incompatibilidad y en ese tipo de cosas, ella no cedería.

L (Lexa) Ella

Hace una semana que mi suerte ha dado un giro con respecto a lo laboral, me llamaron de la productora en donde había dejado un currículo. Necesitan una asistente, sé bien de que se tratan esos puestos en donde preparas café, corres de un lado para otro y eres como el que está para el mandado, pero sería en el ambiente que me gusta. Es una productora audiovisual que está sacando al aire en televisión una serie que ha marcado presencia entre el público, muy vista. Además están a punto de rodar una película. Y sea como sea yo quiero estar, lo bueno es que al final terminas ascendiendo en algún momento. La paga es muy similar a la de la imprenta.

He avisado en la imprenta que trabajo hasta esta semana y la próxima la comienzo en un nuevo trabajo. Como una mujer educada he agradecido por la oportunidad al dueño. Él se mostró algo decepcionado, dijo estar conforme con mi desempeño. Que si lo necesitaba alguna vez que volviera.

Decidí hacer una inversión para comprar un Mac estacionario para poder montar mis trabajos audiovisuales, si bien escribo historias, mi especialidad es editar los reportajes, documentales, películas y en rodaje me gusta desempeñarme de Script o Continuista, me apasiona mucho hacer cualquier de esos oficios.

Lo malo es que con el bajo sueldo que tengo, me alcanza justo para mis gastos y ya no es mucho lo que me queda ahorrado, así que he pensado en alquilar el cuarto que esta vacío.

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

Estamos en el depa de Rav con Lexa y el pequeño Aden. Después de días de discusiones logramos convencer a mi amiga que saliera con el chico de la oficina que lleva tiempo invitándola.

C: Vamos a sacar a Aden por la plaza un rato, así se duerme temprano.

Lexa está jugando con el peque en el piso, parecen dos niños. Ella tirada en la alfombra y Aden parado en su regazo haciendo intentos de mantener el equilibrio, se ríen con ganas. –

Es increíble como Aden se ha encariñado con Lexa y ella disfruta mucho con él, eso se nota.

L: ¿Crees que será mas entretenido que esto?

C: No lo sé, pero le hará bien salir.

L: Bien, entonces vamos.

L (Lexa) Ella

Íbamos caminando al ascensor con Aden en su coche de paseo. La verdad me sentía muy cómoda con ese chica tan especial y el pequeño. Por mi mente un par de segundos pasó la fantasía de que éramos una familia y me sentí como si caminara en las nubes de la pura felicidad.

Un hombre moreno, joven, salió del ascensor directo hacia donde veníamos. Dirigía una sonrisa y mirada coqueta hacia Clarke, la saludó muy efusivo. No sé qué pasa con estos pero últimamente soy invisible... ¡no la verdad con este no!, porque las miradas que me ha tirado de arriba a abajo no dicen eso. Que desagradable, es muy lascivo ese tipo y sus gestos.

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

Apareció el estúpido de Finn y casi se comió con la mirada a Lexa. _Que rabia, que se cree el muy granuja_. Menos mal que Lexa no le ha dado bola, es más se nota incómoda con sus gestos.

Clarke: Vamos saliendo Finn. ¿Qué necesitas?

Finn: Eee...Pasaba a ver a mi morenaza.

C: Raven no está y va a volver tarde.

F : y ¿Quién es esta preciosura?

C: Es Lexa una amiga, ya debemos irnos.

Lexa se me queda mirando sin entender nada y comienza a caminar a mi lado junto al coche con Aden.

Finn al fin se percata que estamos con su hijo, le dirige una mirada, le sonríe. Pero Aden no le da bola. Se le acerca.

F: ¡Hola campeón!... Bueno, otro día paso.

C: Adiós Finn.

F: Chao chicas _ Mira otra vez de forma lasciva a Lexa y siento que me va a explotar la tripa. Lexa solo la hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Llegamos al ascensor, se abre la puerta y entramos. Siento un gran alivio cuando la puerta se cierra y nuevamente solo somos los tres.

L (Lexa) Ella

Al fin, ese tipo es tan o más desagradable que el noviecito de Clarke.

L: Y ¿Quién es ese tipo?

C: Finn, el padre de Aden.

_ No me lo puedo creer, el padre de este hermoso niño. Por suerte no se le parece en nada.

C: Si, por suerte. – Aden es igual al hermano de Rav. Se llama Roan y no vive acá.

Clarke me mira y sonríe. Yo le devuelvo el gesto. Aden se ha puesto a balbucear algo y ahora aplaude, como si estuviera cantando. A nosotras nos ha causado mucha gracia y nos quedamos mirando al niño y riendo.

Ya hemos llegado a la plaza y estamos con el niño en unos juegos infantiles, Clarke lo suelta desde arriba y yo lo espero abajo, es un resbalin pequeño y él está gozando.

Luego de un rato nos sentamos en el pasto. Aden jugaba con su bloque y nosotras conversamos de mi cambio de trabajo y que me entusiasmaba la idea de trabajar ahí... En eso me acuerdo de lo que quería hacer en mi departamento.

L: Voy a alquilar el otro cuarto.

C. ¿Cómo?

L: Eeee...si, es que necesito comprar un equipo para editar mis trabajos y prestar servicios, es muy costoso... No gano como para endeudarme en eso, así que pensé en buscar una compañera o compañero para el depa y así poder bajar mis gastos.

La reacción de Clarke me dejo un poco confundida, no sé qué está pensando.

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

¿Una compañera o compañero de piso?... Es que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo que estaba sintiendo.

C: ¿Estás muy apurada por alquilar el cuarto o por comprar el equipo?

L: Apurada no, pero debo alquilar el cuarto antes de comprar el equipo, para juntar el dinero.

C: Yo te puedo prestar el dinero.

L: No, gracias. La verdad no me gustaría adquirir una deuda y menos contigo.

C: y ¿Por qué no conmigo?, además, no tengo apuro en que me lo devuelvas pronto.

L: Clarke, la verdad no puedo endeudarme ahora y además el depa es pequeño pero aun así me queda grande... Y contigo es con la persona que nunca me gustaría tener un problema y al involucrar dinero... Prefiero que no.

C: Te entiendo, está bien, pero promete que ¿si realmente lo llegas a necesitar me lo dirás?

L: Prometido _

Lexa levantó la mano en señal de promesa y volví a reírme, todo lo que ella hacía terminaba provocando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Nos fuimos al departamento de Rav, bañamos a Aden y ya estábamos vistiéndolo. Lexa lo tomó en brazo y comenzó a pasearlo mientras yo me fui a hacerle su leche... Son tan tiernos esos dos. Mi niño está acomodado en el hombro de ella y con su manito le toma la cara. Lexa le pasa la mano con suavidad por sus espaldita...

Esta tarde la he pasado muy bien haciendo de madres sustitutas junto a Lexa, ha sido una sensación muy agradable que sin duda querría volver a repetir muchas veces.

Raven ha llamado ya por sexta vez para saber del niño y le he vuelto a decir que por favor disfrutara que todo estaba muy bien. Mi amiga no sale nunca, siempre está del trabajo a la casa con Aden, era necesario que cambiara de aire y ese chico ya lleva un tiempo detrás de sus huesitos, espero que todo este yendo bien.

L (Lexa) Ella

Aden ya esta dormidito en su cuna, así que con Clarke nos acomodamos en el sillón a ver una peli. Espero le guste la que traje, a mí me encanta.

L: ¿Te gusta ésta?_ Le muestro la caja, ella la toma y hace un gesto que me acelera el corazón, se muerde el labio inferior y ese lunar, juro que me dan ganas de tocarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo. _Contrólate Lexa, me digo hay que sacar valor a veces con Mi ángel que tanto me altera.

C: Diusss...Me encanta, siempre termino llorando.

L: Ya somos dos _ Nos miramos y nos reímos.

Luego nos acomodamos en el sillón, Clarke se sentó pegada a mí, media ladeada apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, nuestras piernas chocaban y la verdad esa sensación dejó mi estómago, pulso, respiración y entrepierna afectados... Esto del autocontrol últimamente está siendo mi mayor arma, creo que voy a tener que hacer yoga, para perfeccionar mi respiración y no ser descubierta. Esta chica logra que me prenda con una mirada, un gesto mínimo.

Esta cercanía con Clarke está haciendo que me convenza de que mi teoría de la frigidez es falsa. Antes solo no eran las personas correctas como siempre lo he pensado. Lo peor es que con ella no ha pasado nada ni cercano a un contacto sexual y me pongo así.

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

No sé por qué razón pero estar en cercanía con Lexa cada vez es más necesaria para mí y esta vez me siento tan cálida a su lado viendo esta peli que me gusta mucho y a ella también, sigue siendo un momento muy especial y mi cuerpo está reaccionando a su cercanía, se está agitando y disfrutando el calor que ella me está brindando. Lexa es muy suave, cuando acaricia a Aden me dan ganas de que a mí también me regale algunas de esas caricias, es relajante verla.

Estamos en la parte donde el chico se da por vencido y libera a su mujer que aún no logra recordarlo. Yo he disfrutado cada momento al lado de esta chica que huele bien y transmite paz, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Por ratos he estado pensando en lo que he venido cavilando hace semanas, el replantear mi relación con Bell, no lo he conversado con nadie aún pero viene dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

L (Lexa) Ella

La película se me ha hecho más larga de lo habitual, la he visto por lo menos 8 veces, pero esta vez es diferente. No he querido ni mover un dedo para que mi ángel no se cambie de posición. He tenido que controlar cada músculo que comienza por a ratos a temblar y mis ojos... sí… mis ojos que amenazan con irse a sus labios y a veces son rebeldes y tienen vida propia. Hace ese gesto de morderse el labio inferior y yo solo quisiera...Ahhh...cuesta.

Me siento como en una nube y sueño el que fuéramos una pareja viendo una película, eso ronda mucho en mi cabeza y solo me queda fantasear y se siente tan bien imaginarme con ella haciendo cosas de dos... yo lo siento "todo tan real, pero nada es normal", esa canción resuena en mi cabeza estos momentos y la verdad me brinda la paz que necesito para poder sentir que alguna vez esto fuera real, por ahora me hace feliz su compañía y la disfruto mucho, su amistad sincera. Se que pase lo pase siempre estaré ahí para ella.

R (Raven) Rav

Ya estoy llegando al departamento, he estado inquieta por Aden, no estoy acostumbrada a separarme de él y aunque sé que Clarke lo cuidará muy bien al igual que Lexa, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por dejarlo, pero eso debe ser normal cuando estás recién comenzando a salir y a separarte a ratos de tu bebé.

Esta noche la he pasado muy bien, ha sido tranquilo, ya que Jasper es un chico muy agradable... sí, es un chico, tiene 3 años menos, 24. No sé por qué le intereso, una mujer de 27 con un hijo. Pero el chico ha sido insistente y preocupado, me ha convencido y además de las chicas que han insistido tanto en que vaya. Ha estado muy bien, es interesante, tímido, es como Lexa en versión masculina. Quedamos de salir otro día.

Voy entrando al departamento y está todo muy silencioso, qué será, es viernes, pensé que estas dos harían algo después que se durmiera Aden, pero que... Ja, ja, están durmiendo en el sillón, se han quedado dormidas a las doce de la noche.

Mmmm, no sé a veces pienso que algo más pasa entre ellas o que ganas tienen.

Clarke está apoyada sobre Lexa como si fuera su novio y le está tomando la pierna con la mano. Bueno, Lexa está sosteniendo el peso de la rubia en sus hombros, se ve durmiendo feliz y Clarke se ve en paz.

Harían buena pareja estas dos, hace rato que lo estoy pensando, no sé qué le pasa a Clarke pero ha cambiado desde que comparte con Lexa, se le ve mas serena, contenta siempre y Lexa desde que se ha relajado con nosotras, se ha entregado, ha sido un ángel en nuestras vidas.

Algo pasa aquí y como me gusta jugar a la investigadora y la cupido creo que comenzaré mi investigación, porque mi instinto me dice algo.

Wuau... Por estar pendiente de estas dos y su pose romántica me he golpeado la canilla en la punta de la mesa y el grito que he plantado las ha hecho pegar un sincrónico salto hasta pegarse un cabezazo entre ellas dos.

Creo que tendré que agudizar mis sentidos y movimientos si quiero llegar a descubrir algo... Por suerte Aden no se despertó.

Continuará...

Canción de la que habla Lexa watch?v=A8ScGUMLGXY


	18. Chapter 18

Parte 18 El Ascensor...

C (Clarke) La chica Ángel

W.S. C: Oye ¿Cómo está el huevo de tu frente?

W.S. L: Bien, ya no se nota. Ayer me preguntaron si me habían pegado ja, ja. Yo me puse roja y tuve que explicar todo la historia.

W.S. C: Y ¿que te dijeron?

W.S. L: Luna me dijo que se notaba que era muy pasional y yo no entendí nada.

W.S. C: ¿Quién es Luna?

W.s: L: Una chica nueva, actriz, es muy buena. Vendrá mañana a ver el cuarto.

W.S. C: ¿Muy buena?

W.S. L: Buena actriz.

W.S. C: Ahhh y ella ¿Está interesada en el cuarto?

W.S. L: Sí, está buscando compartir depto y yo le ofrecí el cuarto.

W.S. C: Mmmm y ¿La conoces bien?

W.S. L: Bueno es con la que más converso en el trabajo, también es de provincia, muy simpática, nos llevamos bien.

W.S. C: Ya...

-Dios ¿Qué sensación es esta que estoy sintiendo?, Lexa me habla de esta chica, que no tenia idea existía y me siento como si me estuvieran traicionando.

Hasta me dieron ganas de rentar yo el cuarto con tal de que Lexa no lleve a nadie, no sé porque me molesta tanto el que eso suceda.

Lo he pensado... sí, he pensado dejar a Bell y cuando eso suceda lo lógico es que yo me vaya, ya que él fue quién arrendó el departamento y pagó las garantías. Pero lo lógico sería irme con Rav, no rentarle un cuarto a Lexa, además mi amiga se sentiría muy mal si hiciera eso, lo sé.

Al otro día...

R: Pero no tiene nada de malo que Lexa rente un cuarto, es entendible para sus planes.

C: Sí, lo se.

R: Es raro, ¿Sabes? O sea ¿Te das cuenta de cómo te pones?.. Vamos Griffin es conmigo con quien hablas, ya desembucha.

Tomé aire y le comencé a contar a mi amiga lo que me pasaba con Lexa. Era algo nuevo para mí, que no había sentido antes y nunca me había sentido así con otra mujer. Me producía miedo y paz, una contradicción total.

R: Pero ¿Qué es entonces?, ¿Te gusta Lexa?

C: Creo que es algo así, he tratado de ponerle un nombre pero no sé qué es, me produce esas - me mordí el labio buscando explicarme- sensaciones, mariposas, nerviosismo, ternura, me han dado hasta ganas de besarla por Dios. (Me altera un poco todo esto).

R: Te estás cambiando de acera rubia o siempre fuiste bi y es ahora que lo estas averiguando.

C: ¿Bi?, ¿tu crees?, pero nunca me gustó una chica antes.

R: Tenemos que averiguarlo. Dime… y a Lexa ¿Le gustan las chicas?

C: No lo sé, nunca le he preguntado.

Con el cambio de trabajo de Lexa, esta semana había sido de locos y solo nos hablamos por mensaje, además Bell había llegado y todo había empeorado. Discusiones y más discusiones. De por qué no quería follar con él, de por qué no lo trataba con cariño. Llegó a amenazarme con que se buscaría otra chica que le diera todo el sexo que el requería, el cual consistía en follar cada vez que estaba en casa y todo el tiempo.

El chico era bueno en la cama, pero ya era un vicio.

La verdad el sexo siempre me ha gustado, me gusta experimentar, hacer cosas nuevas, pero esto ya me había agotado.

Al fin terminé dándome cuenta que nuestra relación era solo sexual, eso era lo único que importaba, nuestro combustible era el sexo y siempre funcionamos bien así.

Así resultó todo en armonía, él me dejaba ser en el fondo porque no le importaba más que tenerme a su disposición.

Fue triste el entender que todo estaba mal por esa razón, pero también fue un alivio para mí.

Con decir que la última vez que nos acostamos me descubrí imaginando que él era ella.

Ya tengo una decisión tomada.

Clarke y Lexa iban saliendo del departamento de la castaña, la rubia había pedido ver el dormitorio libre y después aprovecharon para quedarse un rato en el sillón hablando de la historia que ella le había compartido tiempo atrás a su Chica ángel. La rubia había leído el guión varias veces, le había encantado, le había sacado lágrimas cada vez que leyó esa historia, hablaba de unas amigas de la infancia en donde una de las dos muere.

La rubia tenía la sensación de que este relato estaba muy ligado a Lexa, quizás algo de esa historia tenía que ver con la tristeza en su mirada.

Finalmente Clarke le comentó sus impresiones a la castaña y ésta al ver lo mucho que le gustó a su Ángel, la alegría la inundó y terminó obsequiándole el escrito a la rubia argumentando que en su notebook tenía una copia.

La rubia no podía estar mas feliz y así de contenta se metió al ascensor para ir a lo de Raven, atrás de ella entró Lexa, la que marcó el número del piso de la trigueña.

Las puertas se cerraron. Pasó un rato y el ascensor no se había movido…

Clarke se queda mirando a Lexa y se impacienta.

C: ¿Qué pasa?...

Hace días que el ascensor anda raro. Toca la campana.-Le dice a Lexa -.

L: Si...

Ella aprieta el botón de la campana.

L: Ya vendrán.

Lexa intenta calmar con sus palabras a la rubia, ya que la ve algo alterada.

Clarke está cada vez más nerviosa. La rubia sufre de claustrofobia. Se abanica aire con la mano.

C: Hace calor, me falta aire.

Lexa la toma de los hombros intentando calmarla.

L: Tranquila, esto pasa en los edificios, seguro vienen pronto a abrir la puerta.

Tenemos que estar calmadas. _Le dice mientras le soba el brazo_. La rubia está apoyada en la pared y comienza a bajar hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Lexa trata de llamar con su celular a Raven pero no hay cobertura.

Mira a la rubia que la tiene preocupada, se agacha, se le acerca y le esparce aire sobre la cabeza a Clarke con la boca. La rubia se queda quieta recibiendo el aire que la castaña le esparce.

La chica al ver lo que Lexa le está haciendo y el efecto que esto provoca al calmarla, se entrega cerrando los ojos.

Lexa comienza a esparcirle aire lentamente por la cara hasta el cuello.

Clarke se ve más tranquila estando con los ojos cerrados.

La castaña se le va acercando cada vez más, con la intención de que le llegue más aire, repentinamente Clarke abre los ojos y ve que la tiene a Ella más cerca.

Lexa la mira sin dejar de aplicarle aire por el cuerpo, ya va por lo hombros y con los ojos le sonríe.

La rubia se queda con la vista fija en los labios de la castaña.

Clarke reacciona y sube su mirada a los ojos verdes y le responde con una sonrisa.

Se quedan mirando fijamente, Lexa se le acerca más, están pegaditas. Deja suavemente de soplar.

Ambas se miran fijamente y se acercan, Clarke se le acerca más, mira los labios de Lexa y ambas se van directo a los labios de cada una, cierran los ojos.

Clarke y Lexa se están besando en el ascensor. La castaña sorprendida, sin reacción con los ojos abiertos y su corazón latiendo a mil mientras Clarke la besa con los ojos cerrados.

Es un beso tímido, suave, tierno.

Lexa comienza a pasarle la mano por la espalda suavemente acariciándola.

Clarke se entrega más al beso y le pone las manos en el cuello, acercándola más.

La castaña internamente al fin se convence de lo que está pasando y se entrega también al beso, por fin disfrutando esos labios con los que tanto soñó.

Después de unos segundos ambas paran y toman aire, sin cambiar de posición y solo separándolas unos centímetros la una de la otra.

Clarke mantiene sus ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo lo que está pasando.

Lexa se arma de valor, la besa y comienza a ponerse mas apasionada introduciendo su lengua, la que es recibida por la rubia.

Abruptamente golpean la puerta por fuera del ascensor. Clarke abre los ojos mira a Lexa y se aleja.

Desconocido: Ya las sacamos, abriremos la puerta.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Parte 19 claustrofobia

¡Perdón...perdón! No sé que pasó.

Esto nunca me había pasado.

Perdóname -(Le dice a Clarke)-.

Lexa estaba muy avergonzada al entender lo que había pasado.

-Está bien... -(Clarke le toma el hombro).

No te preocupes, si yo empecé, es que esto de la claustrofobia me vuelve loca.

L: Yo... intentaba calmarte y...

C: Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho.

Se miran y se abrazan. (Dándose apoyo mutuo).

Una vez que pudieron salir del ascensor. El equipo de los guardias había tenido que abrir la puerta manualmente.

Lexa se excusó de ir donde Raven y volvió a su departamento.

Entró y se apoyó en la puerta, dejando recién que su cuerpo se relajara sobre ella. Su mirada estaba perdida, sorprendida. Se toca los labios y volvió a recordar el momento en que Clarke acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Clarke llegó al departamento de Raven y aún estaba sumergida en lo que había pasado con Lexa, su corazón estaba muy acelerado y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Se fue directo al baño apenas Raven le abrió la puerta.

Si había algo que le asustaba era el encierro y lo vivido en el ascensor, la dejó muy mal de los nervios, si a eso le sumaba lo que le pasó con Lexa, "ella fue la que propició el beso".

Lexa estaba ayudándola a calmarse para que el encierro no le afectara hasta perder el control, era justamente lo que la rubia hubiera hecho sino hubiera sido por la reacción de Lexa, al brindarle, calma, apoyo y consuelo.

Raven está pegada a la puerta preguntándole a la rubia que le pasaba. Mientras Aden está jugando en su alfombra musical.

El teléfono de Clarke comienza a sonar.

L (Lexa) ELLA

No me lo puedo creer _ Habían paso casi una hora y aún no reaccionaba_

Estaba muy afectada, todo debía ser por causa de la claustrofobia... No te hagas falsas ideas Lexa _ Se lo decía así misma_.

No vuelvas a caer que después el golpe es fuerte.

La chica sentía que su acelerado corazón no volvería jamás a la normalidad debido a lo ocurrido.

Clarke me besó _ volvió a tocarse los labios, como lo había hecho mas de 10 veces-.

Se sentó en el sillón y tomó aire, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

_Pobrecita, estaba tan nerviosa _ al ver a la rubia al borde del descontrol en el ascensor a Lexa solo le entraron ganas de protegerla y eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando vió a la rubia mirar sus labios y luego acercarse, no lo pudo creer, pensó que lo estaba soñando, solo cuando sintió luego de un rato los labios de Clarke sobre los suyos y lo verificó con la vista se convenció que era real.

En ese momento solo se dedicó a sentir y no quiso usar la cabeza, solo se guió por el corazón.

Ahora que Lexa entendía que lo que había pasado era un lapsus que se produjo solo por el nerviosismo de Clarke y como lo hablaron en el ascensor, fue una consecuencia. Ella debía hacer como si nada había pasado y seguir de lo más normal con la rubia. Porque no quería que por nada del mundo ella se alejara.

Entendía que si Clarke estaba con ese hombre era porque sentía por él.

C (Clarke) La Chica Ángel

Mi madre me ha llamado y no me ha dado tiempo de nada. Ni de contarle a Raven lo que ha pasado recién en el ascensor, ni con Lexa, ni lo de Bell... Solo he tenido que correr al departamento por un bolso y sacar ropa.

Mi tía, hermana de mamá esta muy enferma, le han detectado un cáncer de mama y está en fase Terminal. Ha sido todo un balde de agua fría, está toda mi familia destrozada con la noticia y yo debo estar con ellos.

L (Lexa) ELLA

Voy a escribirle a Clarke, necesito saber como está.

W.S. L: Hola ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Mejor? Me quedé preocupada.

Ha pasado un rato y no hay respuesta. Normalmente Clarke no se demora en contestar.

R (Raven) Rav

Mi pobre rubia tuvo que irse al aeropuerto, llorando y con el alma en un hilo. Me he quedado preocupada porque llegó al depto en muy mal estado, un atado de nervios y nunca supe si era por lo mismo de la tía. Quedó en avisar apenas llegara.

L (Lexa) ELLA

No sé nada de ella.

Estoy a punto de tener un ataque de angustia, no sé qué le pasa, si está bien, ni qué está pensando.

Dios que no sea esto un retroceso y que definitivamente me cierre la puerta en las narices y me quede sin nada... No sé como soportarlo.

Lexa ya estaba apunto del colapso con la no respuesta de Clarke, películas de todo tipo pasaban por su cabeza, ya no le quedaban uñas que mordisquear, se fue al baño a fumar con el celular en la mano.

Dos días pasaron y a Lexa ya no le daban más los nervios. Nada de nada de Clarke. Raven le había contado por W.S. que la rubia había tenido que viajar y lo que le había ocurrido a su única tía. A la castaña no le quedó más que preguntarle a la trigueña por Clarke y ver si podía tantear algo, pero nada más que eso obtuvo de información.

Estos dos días habían sido ajetreados en el trabajo y la habían mantenido bastante ocupada.

L (Lexa) ELLA

¿Cómo estará?,.. Que ganas de estar con ella, apoyándola, ayudándola. Pero ni siquiera me ha contestado el ws de hace dos días, solo por Raven he sabido algo. Voy a tener que armarme de valor y llamarla, necesito saber como está.

L: Hola Clarke. ¿Cómo estas?, Siento mucho lo de tu tía.

Del otro lado la rubia no contestaba.

C: Lexa..ehh ahora no puedo hablar, a penas pueda te escribo. Hablamos, chao.

\- La chica se escuchaba nerviosa del otro lado de la línea y Lexa tenía el estómago apretado de los nervios y de escuchar lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo. La llamada se cortó y Lexa rompió a llorar.

¡Continuará...

Claustrofobia :Temor obsesivo ante los recintos o espacios limitados que puede constituir una enfermedad.


End file.
